marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Frederick Dukes
Frederick Dukes or The Blob is a mutant. His mutant characteristic is being very fat with a rubbery skin. He can use this to make himself unmoveable, to absorb punches, and to bounce bullets away. His name is briefly seen on a list of William Stryker's mutants in X2: X-Men United. His character was also considered for inclusion in X-Men but did not make it past the concept art which is a hidden easter egg on the original DVD release of that movie. Biography ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Fred Dukes was once part of Team X, composed of him, James Howlett, Victor Creed, William Stryker, David North, Chris Bradley, John Wraith and Wade Wilson. After the team disbands, according to Wraith, the once-muscular and formidable soldier developed an eating disorder and easily became obese, and Wraith is currently training him to be a boxer. Wraith warns Logan not to make fun of his weight. However, when Logan is demanding the location of Victor Creed, he calls him, "Bub." Dukes, however, mishears and thinks that he called him "blob" and starts fighting with him. At first Dukes gains the upper hand, but is knocked out by headbutting Logan, whose skeleton had recently been reinforced with adamantium. Dukes reveals that Creed and Stryker are working together, capturing mutants and experimenting on them, having allegedly learned the information from Agent Zero. Dukes does not know the location of Stryker's base, but says that there is an escaped mutant named Remy LeBeau who would. When Wraith, confronting Sabretooth, tells him that he's not scared of his fearful appearance, Creed replies that Dukes was, implying that he visited him prior to find Logan and Kestrel. In a deleted scene, infact, Sabretooth is seen on the ring, with Blob tied in a corner with the ring's ropes. After a phone call with Stryker, Creed walks menacing towards him, leaving is fate unknown. Quotes "Did you just call me ''blob?" - X-Men Origins: Wolverine Relationships *Agent Zero - Friend. *John Wraith - Friend. *William Stryker - Former boss. *Wolverine - Former Team X member. *Wade Wilson - Former Team X member. *Chris Bradley - Former Team X member. *Victor Creed - Former Team X member. Powers and abilities Super strength - Dukes is able to throw a man in the air with no efforts, and he's strong to punch Wolverine's adamantium skeleton without hurting his hands. Impenetrable skin - Dukes made a cannon explode by putting a hand inside it while it was shooting, with no damage for his hand. Behind the scenes *Kevin Durand is a fan of the X-Men comic books and contacted the producers immediately when he knew that a new film was to be made, being dispose to play any role. *Special effects technicians worked on The Blob suit for six months and they insert in it a tubing system so that they could cool down Durand with cold water during filming. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (First appearance) - Kevin Durand Images File:Blob1.jpg|Dukes thinks Wolverine called him Blob Category:X-Men characters Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:Earth-10005